


Surprise! Surprise!

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [30]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Birthday, Dragons, F/M, Surprise Party, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: The gang makes sure Reader's birthday is special.





	Surprise! Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (F/C)= favorite color  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (D/T) = dragon type

**Surprise!** **S** **urprise!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You and Hiccup are sixteen**

******************************

"Wake up! Wake up, (Y/N)!" a familiar voice shook you, bringing you out of a peaceful dream.

"No," you mumbled, rolling onto your side while pushing the hand away. "Go away."

Laughter filled your ears before you remembered that today was your birthday.

You shot up in a sitting position quickly, "Oh! Today's my birthday!"

A male's laughter was heard to your left. Hiccup. "Glad to know you remembered."

"Yeah," Astrid piped in, smiling. "We've been waiting here for half an hour for you to wake up."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's no problem," Fishlegs said, quickly.

"Yeah. It's your birthday," finished Hiccup, giving you, his girlfriend, a peck on the cheek. You blushed and he gently placed his hand on your cheek, sitting down next to you. "Oh, how I love it when you blush." He knew his comment would make you blush even more, for it always did and has yet to fail. He chuckled as you look down, using your (H/C) hair to cover your face. He placed your hair behind you ear and put a finger under your chin, gently forcing it up. "Don't hide. You're beautiful."

As you blushed a deeper shade of scarlet, the others laughed. "Hiccup, stop teasing the poor girl," Astrid defended you, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Aw," he whined. "How can I? She's just so adorable," he countered, poking you on the nose once before planting another kiss on your forehead. "Well, sweet girl, have a great day. I got to go... do something. Snotlout, Tuff, Ruff, Fishlegs, come on now. Astrid," he whispered the last part in her ear so you couldn't hear.

She nodded, a wave of determination entered her expression as she replied, "Got it."

Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs left immediately afterwards.

"Hurry up and get dressed for today! I'll wait downstairs," Astrid instructed before leaving your room, shutting the door behind her.

You did as she said, putting on your black pants and (F/C) long sleeve shirt, and leather belt with a small dagger attached to it before heading downstairs to a waiting Astrid.

When you reached the last step she jumped up and pulled you outside towards the dragons. She hopped on her dragon, Stormfly, and you got on (D/N), your (D/T). "Follow me." You followed Astrid, helping her with things she needed to do all day. Every now and then she act really strange and demand your attention suddenly for a few seconds before returning to whatever activity she was doing earlier. Villagers passing by would sometimes wish you a quick 'happy birthday' or lift their hand in acknowledgement of your presence.

"Astrid?" You asked, around four in the afternoon.

"Yes, (N/N)?" she asked, her attention at the selection of fruit in front of her. You two were currently at the fruit stand.

"You're acting strange. Is something wrong?"

She turned to face you before suddenly deepened her focused at something behind you. You were about to turn around when she grabbed your shoulders and said, "No. Nothing's wrong. Let's go." She quickly paid for the small basket of fruit she got before leading you to her place and putting the items y'all had gotten today away.

You sighed and went back home as she put the items away. This wasn't what you expected your birthday to be like. You expected to spend the day with Hiccup and the gang or perhaps just you and Hiccup. You slowly trudged up to your room and looked out the window. The sun was going to set soon.

"(D/N)!" You called, running outside. "Want to go flying?" (D/N) perked up and bounced over to you, eagerly awaiting for you to get on. You laughed at your best friend's actions. "Alright. Let's go!"

She leaped quickly into the air and took a few laps around the island. You lifted your arms, horizontal to the ground, and closed your eyes as you felt free. You loved flying, this feeling you got from it. You didn't know what you'd do without it.

"(Y/N)!" You heard a faint call. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

Suddenly the voice sounded like it was right behind you. "(Y/N)!" someone jumped on to the back of (D/N) and hugged you from behind. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I was so worried!"

"Sorry, Hiccup. I've been flying with (D/N)," you apologized.

"I know that now and you don't have to apologize for anything. Now follow me, I have a surprise for you, mi'lady." He hopped back on Toothless, who had his tail on automatic, and you followed him to the forest, where y'all landed and he blindfolded you.

"Whoa."

"Shh. Do you trust me?" he asked, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"Yes."

"Good." He started to lead you somewhere, picking you up when there was a root or fallen branch in the way. "Okay, it's a little steep now but we're almost there."

"Okay."

It was a steep pathway before the ground became nearly flat again. He spun you around and removed your blindfold, placing his hands immediately on your shoulders, facing you. Your eyes blink furiously for a few seconds, adjusting to the light.

"Ready?" he asked, excitedly, bouncing from foot to metal foot and back to his other foot.

You giggled at his excitement and nodded. "Yes, handsome. I'm ready."

He quickly spun you around.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" he and the gang yelled. They had decorated the cove for your surprise birthday party.

You gasped, eyes wide as they started tearing up. "You guys..." Everyone stayed silent, waiting for your response. "This is AMAZING!!!" You shouted, jumping up and down like a five-year old. "I LOVE IT!"

They sighed in relief, but kept their smiles on.

"Good. Time to eat," Tuffnut said, heading to the array of food they had set up.

"Not yet," Ruffnut stopped him by punching his arm.

"Yeah. (Y/N) gets food first," Hiccup stated.

"Why?" You asked.

"It's your birthday, beautiful girl," he responded, making you blush. He chuckled at his special ability to make you blush and made his finger dance across your cheek as the color slowly went down. "Happy birthday, my beautiful, amazing girl," he whispered, leaning in slowly.

Your lips met and as his arms wrapped around your waist, your arms went around his neck and your hands grabbed his auburn hair.

"Get a room, you two!" shout Snotlout, ruining the mood.

You two pulled apart with a sigh, Hiccup's eyebrows pinched together as he gave a slight frown. It quickly turned into a smile as you got lost in each other's eyes. His green ones and your (E/C) ones. "Surprise, Surprise, mi'lady," he whispered, giving you a quick peck against your lips.

"Hello. Guys!" Tuff tried.

"Berk to Hiccup and (Y/N)!" Ruff waved her hand in between you two.

"Whoa."

"Now that you two are back," Fishlegs joked.

"Time for food?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yes."

"(Y/N)'s first!" Hiccup called as the twins and Snotlout ran to the food. The mumbled things under their breath as Hiccup and you walk to the table of food. They sang you 'happy birthday' before cutting the cake and eating the food.

After eating, y'all played a few games, had a quick dragon race, and headed home.

Hiccup took you home and walked up to your room with you. He took off his shirt and laid down on your bed, arms behind his head like a pillow.

"What are you doing?" you giggled at him.

"Staying the night. It's your birthday; I don't want you to be alone." Your parents died from a dragon raid when you were little well- littler, so you lived alone with (D/N).

You nodded, glad to have someone home with you, before leaving the room to get dressed in night clothes and returning.

Hiccup pulled you onto the bed with him and brought you into his arms as you both laid down. "This is how I wish to sleep every night," you heard him whisper into your ear has darkness took over.

"Same."

You fell asleep in his strong arms, smiling as you felt truly safe at night for the first time in a long time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
